Revenge
by MyinnerDEMON17
Summary: Ichigo left to rot for 50000  now with of two girls he will have his revenge against his former friends  OC/ichigo/OC
1. Chapter 1

A man tie up with chain all over him

"How long..."

"Have I been lock up here..."

"Did they forgot about me..."

"Did they hope I would rot away..."?

"Rukia, Orihime, Chad, Uryu, and Renji..."

"WHY DID YOU ALL BETRAY ME..."

"Why Soi Fong I thought you love me..."

"Why father? Why did u let them lock up your only son"?

"They all betray me; my friend, my family, and her..."

"I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE" ichigo yelled in his dark room

Normal POV

A man with long orange hair tie up from head to toe with magic chains

He been there for 50,000 years

Been charge for being too powerful

Betray by friends, family, and the women he loved

Outside pov

A massive castle with thick walls

But this castle wasn't design to keep invade out

It was design to hold a single Man

This man is Ichigo Kurosaki

The man who killed a god

The man who everyone fear

The man who was betray by everyone he wanted to protect and everyone who he have save

The Soul society

It been 50000 years since ichigo imprisonment

Most Captains are still alive but they forgotten about ichigo

Uryu now live in the Soul Society and happily marry with Orihime but they all forgotten about ichigo

All his friends forgot about but

Two young female Soul Reaper will discover Ichigo and help ichigo to get revenge on all who betray ichigo

Now let the story begin

CHAPTER 1: Discovery of Vengeance

"Lily!" Yelled a 5'7 girl with blue hair

"What Diana?" Lily responded

Lily is 5'6 and she has purple hair

"I think were not allow be here. There reason this place was sealed" Diana said

Lily and Diana discover a hidden room in their barracks

"But Diana look at all these book. Some even date back 50,000 years ago" Lily said

"Maybe it wont hurt if we look around," Diana said with a shy face

"This is very weird..." Lily said

"Did u find something?" Diana ask

"All these about a guy name Ichigo kurosaki. Diana do you know anything about this guy?" Lily ask

"No" Diana replied

"I think I found the last one they wrote about him," Diana ask

"Whoa" Diana yelled

"What is it" lily asked

"It just a location of place called the Crypt of a Hero and a monster" Diana said

"Wow that place sound scary" Lily said with a scare face

"The place isn't far. Do want to check it out?" Diana ask

"Maybe but we can get to trouble if we leave" Lily responded

"Don't worry the place look like a 2-3 hour trip plus don't forget it our day off" Diana said

"Ok but let make sure Captain Soi Fong don't find about this" lily said

"Ok let's go" Diana said

3 hours later

"Wow this place is massive" Diana said

"It sure is " lily said

They discover the castle (A/n: use any castle u want to see this part)

As they enter the castle They hear a man crying And they ran to find they source of it

They discover the room that the crying is coming from

"Hello is anyone there?" Both Diana and Lily ask at they same time

"Who's there?" ichigo ask

As Lily and Diana walk deeper in the room

They discover a young man tie up with chains

"Sir are u alright we will cut u out from there" Diana said

After she said that both of them cut the chains

Than ichigo fell to the floor

Lily and Diana help the man with long orange hair up and put him in a chair

"Sir how long have u been tie up and who did this to u?" Diana ask

"I been there for a very long time and the people who put me there were the people who betray me..." Ichigo said

Than Diana move his hair an saw his

Than she blush because she thought he was very cute

Also Lily blush because she saw his

"Um sir...what's your name?" Lily ask

"... Its Ichigo...Ichigo kurosaki" Ichigo responded

Both were shock because this was more than 50000 years old

"If u don't mind me asking why did they chain you up and left u here?" Diana ask

"...Because...I...was... too...powerful" Ichigo try to say but was too weak

"Just because u were too powerful. Tell who were they and we help u have your revenge" Diana

"It was the...soul society" ichigo said

Both girls were shock to believe that soul society would do this

Chapter 1 end


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Betray the one who betray another

"WHAT?" Lily and Diana yelled at the same time

"Do you girls want hear a story?" Ichigo said

"Sure?" Lily said

_**FLASHBACK**_

"It over Azien, I'll show the **final getsuga tenshou" **Ichigo said

As soon ichigo he transform into something that was beyond a god

"**There no why a mere can defeat" Azien said **

"**mugetsu" Ichigo **

"**Noooooooooooo"Azien**

_**Flashback end**_

"That amazing" Diana said

"But that day when the Soul Society started to plan my betrayal" Ichigo

"That horrible wow you risk your life to save everyone but they end up betraying you" Lily said

"Lily we have go back" Diana said

"But we can't leave him here" Lily said

"But where can hide him?" Diana said

"At my house and my mother wouldn't mind" Lily said

"Are you sure?" Diana said

"It alright" Lily

Diana went back but Lily took Ichigo to her mom house but there would be big surprise

"MOM!" Lily

"What is it dear?" ? said

"One my friend is hurt can he stay here" Lily said

"HE?" ? said

"Let me see him first if he cute he can stay but…." ?

She stop talking when she enter room

"Ichigo?" ?

" kukaku?" Ichigo said

"Ichigo I thought you were killed by an arrancer?" kukaku said

"So that was the story the use to cover up what happen to me" Ichigo said

"Who they?" Kukaku

"My friends, my father and the Soul Society" Ichigo said

"Even Yoruichi?" Kukaku ask

"Yes" Ichigo

"Mom do you know Ichigo?" Lily ask

"Yes he was and still my firend" Kukaku

"Ichigo we get to bottom of this" Kukaku said

"Not yet I'm still not fully recover and Kukaku?" Ichigo said

"Yea?" Kukaku said

"What kind man would sleep with you" Ichigo said

Than he went flying with Kukaku punch

"Look like the past 50000 you still idiot child" Kukaku said


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Bombs, Killing and a daughter?

(A/N: This isn't a Kukaku/Ichigo, Also **maybe** their will some lemon in this chapter.)

**2 DAYS LATER**

**Ichigo is lying on the bed trying to recover from being lock up for 50'000 years. Also Kukaku is sitting right next to him feeding him soup. So I'm making Kukaku a mother figure to ichigo**

"Ichigo?" Kukaku said

"Yes, Kukaku?" Ichigo

"Why can't I feel any spiritual pressure from you? Last time I remember it was impossible for to even control you spiritual pressure." Kukaku ask

"Because for all the years I was lock, I haven't being doing I was training my soul suppress my spiritual pressure, so one day I can be free and have my revenge without letting see what hit them until it too late." Ichigo responded to Kukaku remark

"Hey Kukaku how did in hell you become a mother?" Ichigo ask

"Well if you think I gave body to any man, you sadly wrong. I created her it because ever since Ganju disappear after he went looking for your body" Kukaku responded with very look "I'm sorry, Do you they have something to do with this" Ichigo ask with a sad look "Maybe" Kukaku said But all sudden the door burst open. It was Yoruichi but luckily Ichigo hair long and dirty so it look like it he have long black hair. So his face is cover "Shit" Ichigo said in his head "Hi Kukaku when in the hell you let a man in your house?" Yoruichi ask "Ever since my little girl finally found this guy badly hurt from a hollow attack" Kukaku said "So you survive a hollow very impressive" Yoruichi said Than Ichigo let loose very little of his spiritual pressure and convert his spiritual pressure so it doesn't feel like his own spiritual pressure "So you have some a bit of spiritual should join the **Gotei 13**" Yoruichi said

"Maybe I want get strong so I can repaid Lily for saving me" Ichigo said

"Hey I never catch you name?" Yoruichi ask

"Oh I'm sorry its Luis Garcia. It nice to meet you….."Ichigo said

"Its Yoruichi. i catch you later" Yoruichi said than she left

"I don't sense her anymore" Ichigo

"Are you really going to join them" Kukaku ask

"Yes but like they said "Keep your friend close but enemies closer" Ichigo said

**1 year later**

**Ichigo have change his look now he have green eyes and long black hair his face is the same but he have a scare on his face. His cover name is Luis Garcia**

"Luis good job" Lily said

"Luis I can't believe you graduate in a year. It took us 5 year to graduate" Diana said

"Congrats Garcia Luis" ? said

As Ichigo turnaround is discover it was his father now that captain of squad 5

"Thank you captain" Ichigo

"So have choose the squad you want to join. Yes I choose squad 2" Ichigo said

"Great choices also make sure you don't bring anything up to do with strawberry" Isshin said

"Why Sir?" Ichigo ask

"It kind of private but sooner or later someone will till you" Isshin said

**An hour later As Ichigo move into squad 2 we was greeted by Soi Fong **

"Hi captain" Ichigo said

But in head his head he wanted kill her so badly

"So you're the new meat. I have only 2 rule don't be stupid and obey any order" Soi fong said

"Yes, Captain " Ichigo said

Than all sudden Ichigo hear someone said Mommy. He saw a little girl with orange hair hugging Soi fong.

"All yes this is daughter Dawn" Soi fong said

**Into Ichigo head **

"it can't be is that girl my daughter and if she is how dare you Soi fong keep my daughter away from me" Ichigo said in his head

**Back in the real world**

"Hi there miss Dawn" Ichigo

"Mommy who is this?" Dawn said

This mad Ichigo even madder

"Oh this Luis Garcia my new worker" Soi Fong said


	4. Chapter 4

Update: I know you made at mad the reason I haven't updated any of my story is because I got really really really sick and been force to stay in bed for two months I have low white blood cell but now I all better so im going start writing the next chapters of each of my story so expect any update between a month or two. Also Im looking for a new beta reader and F*** you to those who leaving those mean review Sorry im not like Charlie Dickens Im blocking all anonymous review but to those anonymous reviewer that left nice review Thank You


End file.
